This invention relates to cosmetics. More particularly, this invention relates to a skin refining system comprising a formulation, an applicator containing the formulation, and a method of refining the skin using the formulation.
A variety of products are used for cleaning and exfoliating the skin. Most contain harsh abrasives and acids which can damage the skin. These products are typically applied with wet washcloths, non-woven paper towels, natural sponges having varying sizes of open cells, and the like. These applicators create uneven dispersion of abrasive particles, non-uniform distribution of the product on the skin, and uneven pressure on the skin. Such non-uniformity results in localized irritation of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,327; U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,438 describe compositions that contain abrasive particles which can cause skin damage and itching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,547 describes a sponge that includes a brush with bristles used by surgeons to clean hands and arms and optionally can contain cleansing agent within the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,247 describes a composition that includes ascorbic acid derivatives, e.g., ascorbyl palmitate used as skin exfoliants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,991 describes a composition, method and kit for at home chemical skin peeling using lower concentrations of active ingredients such as alpha hydroxy acids, salicylic acid and lactic acid.
None of the cited patents contain or describe technology or method that gently cleanses, exfoliates and conditions the skin, refining it in a single operation.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a skin refining system that cleans, exfoliates, and conditions the skin without the use of harsh abrasives and acids. There is also a demand for a skin refining system that is applied uniformly.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved skin refining system. A more particular object is to provide an improved skin refining composition. Another more particular object is to provide an improved skin refining applicator. Another more particular object is to provide an improved method of refining the skin.
We have invented an improved skin refining composition. The composition comprises (a) about 15 to 40 percent sodium lauryl ether sulfate; (b) about 2 to 8 percent cocoamidopropylbetaine; (c) about 2 to 8 percent decyl polyglucoside; (d) about 3 to 5 percent sucrose cocoate; (e) about 3 to 5 percent amphoteric detergent; and (f) about 2 to 5 percent of a sub-micron conditioning emulsion. The conditioning emulsion comprises: (i) a silicone; (ii) a moisturizer; (iii) a humectant; and (iv) glycerin.
We have also invented an improved skin refining applicator. The applicator comprises a foam pad and an integral brush having tapered bristles, the foam pad containing the skin refining composition described above.
We have further invented an improved method of refining the skin. The method comprises applying the skin refining composition described above to the skin with a foam pad and then scrubbing the skin with a brush having tapered bristles.
The skin refining system of this invention provides a gentle cleansing, exfoliating, and conditioning of the skin.